


最后的黑魔法防御课

by yuanxilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanxilly/pseuds/yuanxilly
Summary: 来自知乎“如果在《哈利波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒》中“狼人”那节课由卢平上，会发生什么?”下的一篇同人，略微架空。小天狼星和虫尾巴逃走的第二天，卢平是狼人的事被斯内普说漏，在他准备离开霍格沃茨时，邓布利多劝他上完最后一节黑魔法防御课——那节关于狼人的课
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	最后的黑魔法防御课

如果在《哈利波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒》中“狼人”那节课由卢平上，会发生什么?

知乎 · 11 个回答

感谢@Remus邀请创作

架空了啊，本理科生已经毕业了，看到这个问题开始现编同人，原著中并没有提到太多背景，素材来自百度。

卢平走到黑魔法防御术教室的门口，发现自己并没有自己以为的那么平静。他深吸一口气，又缓缓呼出，感受着突然加速的心跳，走进了教室。

场景和他想的一样，偌大的教室里空荡荡的，没有斯莱特林的学生，格兰芬多们也走了许多——的确应该这样，早餐时，斯内普无意中透露了自己是狼人，而谁有会去上一个狼人老师的课呢？明天这个时候，猫头鹰就会送来家长的信……他们不会愿意让一个狼人教自己的孩子。经过了昨天晚上的事，卢平也认为他们是对的，自己很有可能会咬伤孩子们，而他决不允许这样的事再发生了。

然而，就在他收拾东西时，邓布利多到了。校长倒并没有挽留，只是建议他上完三年级学生的最后一节黑魔法防御课。卢平最清楚不过那节课是关于什么，他目送着校长走出去，独自一人在办公室里坐了很久，脑子里回放着三十年来受到冷遇和歧视，也回放着这个校园中所有美好记忆。 他清楚自己的懦弱，知道自己绝没有勇气来上这堂关于狼人的课。

他打开活点地图，想看看哈利在哪里，将隐形衣和活点地图还给詹姆的儿子，再同他好好道个别，然后离开这个地方。然而，当他搜寻到“哈利·波特”这个名字时，再一次感受到尖头叉子驱散摄魂怪的感觉——哈利、赫敏和罗恩在黑魔法防御课教室里，还在等着他半小时后的课。

十多年前詹姆的一句玩笑在耳边响起，“莱姆斯，你毛茸茸的小问题怎么样了？”。他抽出课本翻到最后一章，惊讶地发现自己早已构思好应该怎样上这节课。

哈利三人坐在第一排的正中央，热切而担忧地望着他，迪安吹了声口哨表示欢迎，纳威的圆脸上是没有丝毫敌意的灿烂笑容。 “同学们，下午好，”卢平平和地微笑着，像往常一样地开始讲课，“这一年的黑魔法防御课就要结束了，我们已经学会了对付格林迪洛、红帽子、欣克庞克和博格特，今天我们要讨论一下狼人。”

学生们全都紧紧盯着他，有几个吃惊地张开了嘴巴。

“现在把书翻到394页。相信你们都预习了吧，有谁能告诉我，如何区别狼人和真狼？”

这次不再是赫敏独自举手，不过卢平还是点了赫敏——毕竟她会不高兴的。

赫敏立刻做出回答，“狼人和真狼在几个小地方存在着差别。狼人的口鼻部——尾巴部分——眼睛瞳孔部分比较难以察觉。狼人在人的状态时中指与无名指的长度相同，这是鉴别狼人的重要方法。而且狼就是狼，和人没有关系。狼人是指在平常的时候是人，和正常人没什么两样，但在月圆的时候就会变身为狼人，就是半人半狼的形态——” 说到这里，她顿了一下，不知该不该继续说下去。

“很好，格兰杰小姐，格兰芬多加五分，”卢平微笑着补充道，“狼人在狼的形态时，就完全失去了人的意识，这时候他们和狼是一样的。他们会试图杀死自己最好的朋友，因为他们这时失去理智，只会对同伴的呼叫做出反应。作为一个狼人，很抱歉让你在昨天晚上经历这件事。”

“没——没关系，”赫敏的脸涨得通红，不知所措。

“现在我们需要补充一点狼人的相关知识。Werewolf，来自于古撒克逊语，是wer和wolf的结合词，之所以把"人"放在前面，把"狼"放在后面，是因为狼人的变形过程是由人至狼，希腊神话中的狼人被称为‘Lycanthrope’。”卢平顿了顿，“自古至今，关于狼人的传说络绎不绝，而他们从何而来也成为一个谜团。一种说法是最初的狼人来自一个恶毒的诅咒，另一种是狼头草会使中毒者化身为狼人。但不管怎样，现在若想要变成狼人，最快捷的方法是在月圆之夜被变身的狼人咬伤。”

“狼人是危险的，因为他们曾是人类，所以部分狼人特别痛恨其他正常人类，他们向来避开正常的社会，生活在边缘地带，偷东西吃——有时候杀人。就比如说格雷伯克——”他的手不由自主地痉挛地握紧了，“他或许是当今世界上最凶残的狼人。他以咬伤和传染尽可能多的人为己任，想造出大批狼人来打败巫师。他专攻小孩……他说趁小时候咬，然后把他们从父母身边带走，培养他们仇恨巫师。”

学生们都看上去惊愤交加。卢平又做了几个深呼吸使自己镇定下来，继续说道。 “就是他咬伤了我。”

这段往事他只对詹姆、小天狼星和虫尾巴说过，他不知道为什么自己会在课堂上提起这件事，也许是看着哈利，他想起了詹姆和莉莉。

“我5岁的时候，我的父亲冒犯了他。我有很长一段时间一直不知道袭击我的狼人是谁。我甚至怜悯他，以为他是控制不住，那时我已经知道一个人变成狼是什么滋味。但格雷伯克并不是那样，满月时他靠近猎物，确保袭击得手。他完全是有预谋的。”

“在十三年前那些黑暗的日子里，他就是伏地魔——”学生们听到这个名字都倒抽一口冷气，但卢平并没有改口，“——用来召集狼人的人。伏地魔允诺给他一些猎物作为酬劳。伏地魔威胁将格雷伯克放出去咬人家的小孩，这威胁通常很有效。”

“可你是正常的！”哈利仰着头，激烈的说，“你只是有一个——一个问题——”

孩子们都附和着哈利的话，西莫大声说，“你是教过我们的最棒的黑魔法防御课老师！”

“我很感动，”卢平闭了闭眼睛，以抑制泪水涌出。一道夏日的阳光射进了教室，照亮了他花白的头发和他年轻面庞上的皱纹。

“谢谢你们这么说，半数的狼人还是有人性的。在过去，无数无辜的狼人被绑上火刑柱烧死。在现在，狼人还受到多方面的歧视，也不会有太多人能容忍我这样的人在霍格沃茨教学。但是，即便一个心地纯洁的人，一个不忘在夜间祈祷的人，也难免在乌头草盛开的月圆之夜变身为狼。”

学生们悲伤地看着他，一个小姑娘泪流不止。卢平觉得自己不能再待下去了，他拿起公文包，向格兰芬多们挥了挥手，尽力留下一个灿烂的笑容。 卢平从教室里拐出，有些忧伤地看着霍格沃茨的楼梯和画像……将心结吐出让他平静了许多，但不知什么时候才能再次回到母校。余光扫过不远处悄悄跟着他的哈利，这样也好，他还想在谈一谈那只牡鹿守护神呢。

我知道作为一堂课来说，着实显得简略了，但鬼才知道我写了很久！喜欢的话，留个赞？

百度百科于此 狼人_360百科 https://m.baike.so.com/doc/5347948-5583396.html

发布于 07-09・著作权归作者所有


End file.
